


Five Puppies

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Living Together, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Protective Siblings, Short, Sibling Rivalry, Social Issues, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Kids are bratty.





	Five Puppies

Lady's head lifted up at the sound of paws circling the kitchen's tile. She glanced at Tramp who pursed his mouth into a scowl. They both sighed. 

“I hate you!”

“Then find somewhere else to be!”

“Leave our brother alone!”

“Eek!”

“You wanna go, housepets?!”

“You be nice to my sisters!”

“I'll be nice. When they. Back. Off!”

Her brown eyes met his. “Should we interfere?”

“The humans are taking Jim Jr for a walk again.” Tramp shrugged, listening to them with a mix of amusement and displeasure. “They'll be awhile. What the people don't know about, Pige.”

“You chewed up my bow!”

“It was ratty anyway!”

“Maybe,” Collette chimed in. “If you had a real collar...”

“You shut up!”

Annette snapped, barking very 'unladylike'. “Don't you talk to my sister like that!”

A throw down began. Paws and shoulders thumping, barking, scratching. Not a drop of bloodshed, just the messy scrabbling of infantile dogs behaving equally as childish.

“What do you think the humans will do when they find out, Tramp?”

He pushed his nose beneath a paw and became thoughtful. “Fix the problem.”

“How?”

Headache forming, Tramp shook his head.

“Humans have many ways. Maybe they'll make the yard bigger.”

“It's going to have to be really big for all of them to get along.”

“Yeah.”

 

 

“You jerk!”

“Don't call him a jerk, you meanie!”

“Angel!”

“Danielle get off her, she's turning blue!”

“She deserves to turn _green_ for all I care!”

 

 

“Or they'll kill each other.” She looked at him in shock. Making him chuckle loudly. “Relax, Pige. I was joking.”

But from the sound of the pups, they weren't.

**Author's Note:**

> Dog experiences speaking. Puppies fight a lot more violently than people like to admit.


End file.
